


[翻译]Become the Beast

by AntaresofJuly



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一切都已改变，他们不知道该怎么反应</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]Become the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/gifts).
  * A translation of [MegOP Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219315) by [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid). 



> 这篇文标题来自同名歌曲，同时也是本文的背景音乐：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmVzeriU5m0

威震天的囚室黑暗而安静，寂静只为变电制约装置的低声嗡鸣扰乱。

 

擎天柱不明白为什么他会再次来到此处。自他们上次谈话之后，他并没有更多想要讨论的，事实上他也清楚不应当再与这军阀说些什么。威震天的言语割得太深，命中得太准确；威震天太了解他了。

 

而现在他再一次站在这里，听着变电制约装置的嗡嗡声，观察着威震天冷漠的脸。他的视镜黯淡着，看起来就像已经下线——过于如此以致他开始感到不舒服，即使监控器表明这名霸天虎还活着。

 

“你为何又来到此处，领袖？”

 

威震天的声音让擎天柱毫无准备，他没有回答。这终于使威震天开启了他的视镜。

 

“你在寻求我的陪伴吗？”这话应该听起来讽刺，但它没有。事实上，它听起来……悲哀。

 

“不”，话语在他的意识决定之前就已脱口而出——就像一个借口。“我不需要你所谓的陪伴。”

 

“真的吗？”又是这种语气，这种……怜悯。“你持续这样告诉自己, 但我恐怕，你永远也无法逃脱我的影子。即使你杀了我，擎天柱，我的一部分仍会留存于你的火种中——永远。”他的一边嘴角翘起，一个扭曲、苦涩的微笑。“你无法猎捕恶魔而不使其成为自己的一部分。”

 

擎天柱想要反驳，想要证明他错了，但反抗卡在了他的喉咙里。他能看到威震天铠甲缝隙中融化的线路，他的身体上缺乏涂装的部分，救护车擦洗掉焦黑痕迹的部分——威震天的正确性的可视证据。擎天柱折磨了他，酷刑折磨囚犯以发泄自己的怒火。

 

所有人都把他看做永无过失的至高标志，当他的内核已经腐烂。

 

“我来告诉你为什么你会再次到我这里来，即使这伤害你。”擎天柱抬起头，预计看到威震天惯常的假笑——然而，再一次，什么也没有。虽然如此，他宁愿面对另一记恶毒的攻击而不是这种……威震天眼中的了然。“你来到此处因为你孤独。”

 

“你也同样”，擎天柱哑声说，这一回威震天没有回应。

 

\-------

 

对失落之光号的访问本应纯属公事，但擎天柱的火种早在登船许久之前就已开始在火种仓中剧烈振动，每一次震动都带来疼痛的回响。他会见到威震天。他将不可避免地与威震天谈话。这让他充满难以表述的恐惧。

 

所以当公事办完，他们发现自己（当然）成了上层甲板会议室中仅剩的两个，谁都不知道该说些什么。他们被彼此牵引——这点他们都早已接受——但两人间的裂缝生涩而疼痛，并且还会在即将到来的数年岁月中保持生涩与疼痛。

 

威震天只不过是第一个想明白并将之付诸言辞的人，将擎天柱的世界倾倒。就像他一直做的那样。

 

一阵毫无快意的轻笑从擎天柱唇间逃逸。

 

“你是对的”，他说。威震天困惑地看了他一眼。

 

“以前，你在大力金刚的囚室里对我说的话”，擎天柱解释道，“我的火种的确携带着你的一部分。”

 

威震天的肩膀垂了下来，某种隐形的重量将他压向地面。

 

“对不起”，他说，而他声音中真诚的悔恨就像一把利刃切进擎天柱的火种。“我那时开始把自己想像成一个恶魔，但我做了远比那更糟的事：我把你也拖了进来。让你这样看待你自己。我很抱歉，擎天柱。”

 

“别。”

 

当擎天柱握住他的手时威震天惊了一跳，他猩红的视镜震惊地睁大，但擎天柱需要他听。听清楚这个。

 

“战争把我们每一个人都变成了一部分的魔鬼。而即使没有战争，我们也不会完全纯净。你，我，我们每一个人。”擎天柱攥紧了威震天的手，半是安慰，半是寻求安慰。“在我身边所有人之中，只有你从未把我看做一个完美、毫无瑕疵的象征；你带给我许多悲伤，威震天，但我想……你是那个让我保持神智清醒的人。”

 

威震天持续盯了他一会儿——然后他摇了摇头笑出声。

 

“我们俩可真是一团糟，不是吗，擎天柱?”

 

“没错，”擎天柱简单地同意，他们不再说话。

**Author's Note:**

> 我翻译这篇文是因为它写的很好并完全符合我对idw威和擎的感觉


End file.
